


Let's swim past this.

by Hotdaddywithgoodstories



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdaddywithgoodstories/pseuds/Hotdaddywithgoodstories
Summary: hihihi just read it, who knows





	1. Chapter 1

_It is a casual day for the iwatobi swim club. It is after the events of the first season,okay continue_

* * *

_"_ hey, Haru? What's wrong why aren't you going it the water"

"Yeah! It's unlike you to keep away from the water for this long, you might start getting withdrawal symptoms if you stay away too long"

The statement is followed by a rage of laughter from the other members, but Haru remains quiet. His silence passes unnoticed, but his lack of change in facial expression causes everyone begins to loom over him. His glance continues to wonder around the edges of the water as it is gently molded by the frequent winds. For Haru, this is day is not like any other, as today is the day he has chosen to take action. His heart beats at a furious rate yet he attempts to keep cool and maintains a neutral face as the others tempt him with jokes or swimming battles. He doesn't care. He is afraid to step into the water since whenever he chooses to dive in, all he sees is a mirage of Rin's face. He feels embraced by Rin's warm yet tense presence and he is forced to come to terms with his desperation to see him. Haru refuses to acknowledge how much he wants to exist in Rin's world and yet so much time has passed, he still wishes for Rin to think about him, even if only for a moment.

_Ding DOng!_

The bell rings and Haru races towards the train station. His feet begin to feel heavy yet he struggles through and continuously chases the remains of Rin. Subconsciously, he wishes to be free from his emotions, and return to being himself. He is painfully aware of his transformation into a unfamiliar person. This person who only exists whenever rin is around, a person filled with hope and jealously, a person who acts based on emotions. Haru doesn't like this person, he just wants to swim. He doesn't want to be this way...

He soon reaches his destination after he gets on the train that leads right to where rin will be. His cheeks flush, just at the thought of Rin. His emotions whirl around in little circles as he contradicts himself several times over. As he is about to sit down, when he hears a call...

"Haru! Wait up."

Haru's head swirls around at the familiar voice. The face that peeps out from the train's door belongs to Rin. Haru feels a pinch in his stomach. He feels nauseous. His face runs cold and begins to lighten until it reaches a pale white. Rin is approaching with a smile until he reaches Haru up close and he sees the state of his friend. His facial expression drops. He is almost speechless. His hand reaches out towards Haru, but Haru flinches away which causes Rin to draw his hand back suddenly. An awkward silence occurs and Rin's expression grows into a face of a dark remark in which his eyebrows are clenched. His brooding continues as he pierces Haru with his aggressively concerned glance. 

"Ah, sorry. I am sick, i don't want you to become sick too."

Haru looks at Rin and gives a genuine smile. Rin sighs.

"I am worried about you. You refuse to contact me and i've heard you seem out of it. Well... More out of it than usual. You won't even enter the pool. The Haru i know would never pass up a chance to swim. You love the water more than anything."

Haru is unsure of how to respond. He would like to yell at Rin and blame him for his unusual behavior but he knows the truth is it is his own fault for allowing himself to fall into a love that bares no chance of ever being requited.

"...not anymore" 

He whispers this phrase for his own satisfaction, he knows Rin will not be able to hear. He's so used to shouting that he probably could only barely hear the first sentence. Now that he reflects on it, they spent most of their time together either challenging each other or yelling. He likes it this way though, nobody else would dare to yell at him and he enjoys Rin's uncontrollable passion for swimming and winning.He giggles a bit to himself then realizes the sound he just made was extremely embarrassing but he sees that Rin has fallen asleep on his shoulder. He sits still and tries not to be jolted by the moving transport.

They pass their destination and both of them are asleep. Haru's head is placed carefully next to Rin's, as their breathing is noticeably in sync.

As time passes, Rin wakes up and realizes that he missed his stop, he gawks at Haru who is in trapped in a deep slumber. He tries to wake Haru up multiple times but none succeed. He picks Haru up and places him on his back. He is befuddled, he has no idea where to go or what to do. At first he goes to buy a ticket to go back but the train station is closing early due to the seasonal changes. He lets out a subtle sigh and trods to the nearest hotel as night is emerging and Haru's breathing has become intense and he fears for his wellbeing.

When they get to the hotel, Rin requests a room but there is only one room available. He books it and enters the room and realizes there is only one bed! He imminently places Haru on the bed and rushes to the nearest convenience store where he buy medicine and he asks if there is a hospital nearby but the store manager states there is no hospital in this village so he ventures back to the hotel where he meets a distressed Haru laying on the floor in a cold sweat. He swoops to his aid.

"Haru? Haru! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

No response.

Rin places him back on the bed and gives him the medicine despite his lack of knowledge towards the cause of the illness....

 

 


	2. Problem and solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keep reading, if u so wish to find out

The medicine seemed to be ineffective yet Haru was naturally becoming more drowsy and after a very, very long time ; he fell asleep.  
Rin was thankful as he wanted to wait patiently for his friend to sleep first to ensure his body would be alright yet his own eyes were slowly shutting.

There is only one bed so Rin decided to sit on the chair placed next to the bed. He did not want to disturb Haru's peaceful slumber nor did he want to catch this disease.  
He didn't know if it was transmitted by skin contact, but he didn't want to take the risk. He also thought to himself that a sick man needed his space, in order to maximize his own comfort. Although perhaps these were all just excuses.

\------  
After a endless night of Rin awakening every 10 minutes to check if Haru was still alive, the sun began to ascend as plants withered due to the evaporation of the dew.  
The sun's gradually elevation acted as a stop watch for Rin to indicate the time he should leave at. He cared for Haru but he thought it was best to avoid awkward confrontation.  
His mind was at war; he did not want to leave his friend nor did he want to burden him by assuming their friendship... after all it had been a while since they had a proper conversation. Even during the train journey, Haru didn't seem keen to be in Rin's presence and subconsciously this induced an effect of dissociation.

He was sure he was being seen as a hindrance. He didn't want that.

Rin's desperate plan to escape before Haru wakes up had begun. He didn't really bring any stuff since the stay was a pure mishap, all he had was some money which was already in his pocket. He shuddered. He remembers that he is unsure whether Haru has money in his possession. A wave of guilt attacks him swiftly. He swishes head back to look at Haru, who is still wrapped in bed. He looked like a pupa in a cocoon. He postpones his plan until Haru gets up but as soon as his eyes widen, he will abscond hastily.

Haru's left eye flutters slightly in response to the sunlight that beamed into the room. 

"Good morning, Haru."

Haru lies up yet remains in bed. He takes a while to reply but he finally his murmur is audible enough for Rin to hear and respond back.

"Get up. Let's go! "

Rin sounds strong and stern, as if he has a urgent matter awaiting. Haru jumps up and complies, out of guilt due to his state last night. Rin is leading the way to the door when Haru tugs at the sleeve if his t-shirt. His demeanor seems strange and oddly unfamiliar. Rin feels quite intrigued yet mildly afraid of this tense situation.  
His head is plagued with thoughts about possible outcomes, as there must be a reason for stoic Haru to become like this.  
He imagines Haru confessing his disease is fatal and he is alive only for a limited time. Or maybe he feels guilty about the past and wishes to amend.

whatever it is may also be the answer to his detachment from swimming and his team.

 

"Rin... I actually have something to tell you.... Something I've needed to say for a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more...  
> (pls comment your opinions, i enjoy hearing from you...)


End file.
